Bad Reputation
by weasleygirl98
Summary: Lyra just got out of a not so great relationship with Slytherin bachelor Draco Malfoy. Now it's time for a little revenge...  based on Joan Jett's 'Bad Reputation'  - one shot


_**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**_

_**You're living in the past it's a new generation**_

_**A girl can do what she wants to do and that's**_

_**What I'm gonna do**_

_**An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation**_

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" One of my best friends Adin asked tentatively from behind me.

"Why wouldn't she? He deserves everything that's coming to him." My other best friend Bree answered, an icy edge to her voice.

We all met in first year, all sorted into Slytherine, and all deserving of it. Though I didn't hate Potter and his band of untouchables anymore (were in our last year! Don't you think its time to focus on bigger things?). 'Bigger things' including getting even with my ex-boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Ugh. His name sounded slimy, even in my head. We started dating in our fourth year, and all through fifth and sixth, and seventh. Our parents didn't exactly love the idea, but me being a pureblood, they got used to it. I was completely, head over heels in love with him, and I thought he felt the same, until I had walked in on him and that Parkinson bitch shagging two weeks before our four-year anniversary. Yup, shocker, isn't it? Everyone thought we had the most perfect relationship; the Slytherine King and Queen. But, alas, he had to go ruin it because he had some built up sexual tension and couldn't wait till I got off my period. Slick arrogant mother-

"Lyra! Focus!" Bree snapped at me, interrupting my train of thought. Bree, the over-protective, snappy, defensive one. When I caught Draco and I came up to our dorm crying, the first thing she did was march right into his room, yell at him furiously and then slap him in the face for good measure. All the while Adin had stayed with me, comforted me. Adin was the reason. She listened, gave advice, and would always be there to be your shoulder to cry on. It seemed impossible that she had been sorted into Slytherine, but she had a temper like no other. You definitely don't want to set her off.

Then there was me. Bree was the strength. Adin was the heart. I was the brain. Not the schoolbook smarts; I'll leave that to Granger. I was the well thought out plans. Well, I use the words 'well though out' loosely. I tend to just do. I don't really think about what comes afterwards; a trait that landed me in more than a few detentions and sticky situations.

"Lyra, think about what you're doing! You already have a bad reputation with nearly every teacher!"

"No offense Adin, but I don't give a damn about my bad reputation." I answered as we slipped into the deserted seventh year boys' dormitories.

"Okay, where to start, where to start…" I mulled allowed.

"We could charm his sheets together." Adin piped in.

"Or we could charm something_ else_ together." Bree sneered.

"Ew Bree!" Adin exclaimed.

"Merlin, will you two stop bickering?" I muttered, before picking up each of his trousers and blasting a hole where the seems met, if you know what I mean.

"Oh, that's good, I like it." Bree breathed. She then walked over to his bed and placed a few itching jinxes all over his bed sheets. I smirked.

"What about…" Adin timidly reached for his pillows and tore a long hole in it. Then, one by one, she destroyed all of them, ripping out the feathers and spreading them around the room.

_**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**_

_**Never said I wanted to improve my station**_

_**An' I'm only doin' good**_

_**When I'm havin' fun**_

_**An' I don't have to please no one**_

I walked up to his bedside table, and found the picture of us over last summer still there. We were outside my parent's house, in the garden out back. I was jumping on his back, the biggest smile plastered over both our faces. I growled as I removed the picture and tore our bodies apart. I stuffed my half in my pocket before taking the torn photo of Draco and setting ablaze with my wand. I blew out the fire so only about half was burned, and left the ripped, burned picture on the table.

_**I don't give a damn**_

_**'Bout my reputation**_

_**I've never been afraid of any deviation**_

_**An' I don't really care**_

_**If ya think I'm strange**_

_**I ain't gonna change**_

"Nice one." Bree laughed as she moved across the room and flipped open the lock to his trunk.

"This guy's lucky he doesn't have an owl. I couldn't bare to see you two strangle that thing." Adin added as Bree began ripping random articles of clothing apart and stuffing them back in. Adin was our animal lover. She absolutely _adored _Professor Hagrid, and all the damn animals he brought in for us. Yeah, a Slytherine who actually likes Hagrid. I was just as surprised as you are.

"We wouldn't murder a poor innocent owl!" Bree defended.

"Shoving up his arse is a whole different story." I added. Adin rolled her eyes.

"Hey, how far do you think I could throw this expensive looking quill out the window?" Bree smiled dangerously.

"I dunno Bree, let's check." I met her smile with an equally dangerous set of teeth. She chucked the quill out the open window, where it met with the pile of Draco's things that had been left in my room. I threw them out the window earlier today. Speaking of which, I know there's a white lace bra I left here a few weeks ago…

About an hour later, we had successfully torn apart Draco Malfoy's room, and I felt my thirst for revenge had been quenched.

"Alright girls, let's bounce. They should be back from Quidditch practice any minute now." I led them out the door, a huge smirk playing across my lips.

"Oh, wait!" I skipped back to the door, pulled the crumpled half of the picture of us with me on it, unfolded it pressed my newly lipsticked lips to it, leaving a satisfactory kiss mark, and placed it on the door with a sticking charm.

I can't wait to see his face.

_**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**_

_**You're living in the past it's a new generation**_

_**A girl can do what she wants to do and that's**_

_**What I'm gonna do**_

_**An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation**_

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm up at 1:09 in the morning, what else am I supposed to do? The idea for this hit me when I was listening to **_**Bad Reputation, **_**and I just had to right it down. I like the way it turned out. But I'm kind of getting a bit obsessed with Draco right now, and this story is driving me mad. I think I might develop it into a full story…I'll see what you guys think of it. Let me know, reviews are appreciated. **

** ~weasleygirl98**


End file.
